Common Thomas
by pixie ears
Summary: Seamus admits. Dean is confused. Hermione, the lovely middleman. your basic Deamus, with my own style. read and review please. hope you enjoy ]]
1. Cinderella Dorms

first hp fanfic...so don't be too harsh. but constructive criticism is welcome--and appreciated ;

* * *

**Cinderella Dorms**

We were in the boy's dormitories. It was almost midnight and we were the only ones awake. I was trying to finish that horrendous Potion's essay and he was--Well, I'm not sure _what_ he was doing, but I doubt he was studying. "Hey Shay," I said, still immersed in the essay. "How do you blend--?" I looked up and he was much closer than he should have been. Please, Seamus, don't taunt me like this.

"Why haven't you kissed me yet?" The seductive note in his voice startled me.

"Wha-uh-**what**?" I squeaked.

"_Why _haven't you kissed me yet?" he repeated, as if I hadn't savored every word the first time.

"I...well, I...uh...I mean, I don't...Well, I _do_...but I'm not-"

My breath stopped as he let his hand slowly slide up my chest before allowing a shushing finger to rest on my lips. I shivered.

_This has to be a joke,_ I thought.

"He's only joking...he's only joking...he's only joking"

He quickly removed his hand and let it lie limply at his side.

Oh no! Had I said that out loud??

"**What?**" I could hear the flustered-hurt-anger in his voice. He stepped away.

I reached out. "No, Seamus, no, you don't understand! I just meant--"

The anger must have won. "Whatever, Dean."

He walked away as my knees gave out and the clock struck twelve.

* * *


	2. Avoiding Looks

"He's just been avoiding me all week! I don't know what to do. Ever since...uh, oh um...nevermind."

"Ever since _what_, Dean?"

It was amazing how that girl could get things out of you without you even realizing it.

"Oh, nothing, Hermione. It was nothing."

She gave me that look. She knew I was lying. Merlin, I hate that girl!

"it's just...Well, it _seemed_...as if...he was coming on to me...but it's Seamus! I mean, he was joking...But then I accidentally--and he--and I told him, I didn't mean it like that--but he--didn't--and then--he walked away... And hasn't spoken to me since."

She was nodding her head.

"I expected something like that."

How in the world did she know what I was talking about?? I mean, even _I_ could tell that that made no sense.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! How do you do that?!"

She just gave me a knowing look.

"You need to talk to him." And with that, she left.

"Uhhhhh!" I groaned and flopped backwards on the sofa.


	3. Blocky Nights

I looked over at the clock and squinted. **3:04 am **it stated clearly in its thick blocky font.

"Ohhhhh"

I had not had a good night's sleep since..._it_ happened. I mean, could you blame me? He was my _best friend_ for Merlin's sake! And the thinking-too-much-and-never-acting Dean just had to go and spoil everything. The worst part is I really did-_really do_-want something more. But our friendship is the most important thing in the world and I wasn't ready to risk that for a...crush? phase? _misunderstanding?_ Whatever this is. Whatever this feeling that comes over me whenever I see him...whenever I hear his voice...whenever someone mentions his name...is.

Well, it's too late now. Now I have nothing. But one thing still confuses me...I mean, he _was_ joking...wasn't he? Then again, if it was a joke, why would he have gotten so upset? Why would he have spoken like that?

"Well, there's no way I can go back to sleep _now_."

I moved slowly down the steps, careful not to wake anyone. When I entered the common room, I saw something I had never thought I would see...ever. The sound broke my heart. Seamus was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire, his knees held to his chest..._crying_.

**What?**

"Shay." I quickly made my way to the other side of the sofa. "Shay, are you okay?"

He spun around and left me staring at his back.

"Wha-at," his voice broke. He took a deep, shaky breath.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, Shay--" I looked around. "this is the common room."

He spun back to face me.

"I _know_ that, Thomas," he spat.

He called me Thomas. I stifled a sob.

"Seamus, what is going on?"

"Nothing, thanks to you."

"Shay, look--"

"Don't call me that! Why are you always calling me that?" he asked, his voice rising.

"Oh. Well...well, I didn't realize--"

"Yeah, that seems to be happening a lot lately."

"Sha-_Seamus_-I really didn't mean what I said earlier--"

"Then why'd you say it?" He wasn't angry anymore. He was completely void of emotion. I liked it better when he was angry.

"Well, I honestly just thought--"

"You know what? I really don't care what you 'just think' anymore."

And for the second time in less than a fortnight, my best friend and----left me sitting in the cold, dark night.


	4. Simple Language

"Look, 'Mione, it's not as simple as all that."

"Seamus, you're being stupid! Why can't you see that he fancies you?"

I had to admit, sometimes you _did _have to be rather blunt with that bloke. From my place behind the curtains, I had a fairly good shot of them both. Just as long as _they_ didn't see _me_.

"And _what_, pray tell, gives you that idea?"

"Well, if you weren't so terribly-"

I do believe Hermione is above the word 'bloody'. Merlin knows _she_ feels that way.

"-_dense_, you'd be able to see that for yourself."

"Oh _sure_. Look, it's plain to see he doesn't feel that way about me."

"Bloody hell, Seamus!"

Well, maybe not.

"Take a look in his sketchbook. Just _look_ at him the next time you two talk. For Heaven's _sakes_ just let him talk to you! You can see it in his eyes that he is completely mad for you!"

"You're crazy, Hermione."

Seamus left and Hermione, still staring resolutely forward, called out, "Well you might as well come out, then."

I stumbled out of the little alcove in the wall.

"You knew?" I asked disbelievingly. I personally thought it was a rather spectacular choice of refuge.

"Of _course_ I knew."

Who was I kidding? This is _Hermione_ we're talking about!

"Soo...?"

"Soo...That little..._leprechaun_ is the most insufferable git I have ever met!

"Oh, Hermione, such language!"

All I got in return was a natural Hermione glare.

"You need to talk to him!" I mimicked her earlier advice.

Another glare.

"Well, clearly _that_ is not going to work. We'll just have to come up with something else."

Ron and Harry have _definitely_ rubbed off on her.


End file.
